Erza's birthday
by lydia.sawtell
Summary: its Erza's birthday and the guild wants to celabrait her birthday so they throw her a huge birthday party.


**HAY HAY HOW YOU ALL DOING? IM SORRY I HAVE BEEN REALLY LAZY BUT I HAVE BEEN DOING SCHOOL WORK SO U CANT BLAME ME AND I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I JUST FELT LIKE WRIGHTING THIS SO HEAR YOU ALL GO. AND IM CRAZY ABOUT MUSIC SINGING LUCY AND NALU SO I PUT A BIT OF MUSIC IN THERE AND NALU. HOPE YOU ENJOY NOW READ!**

It was April the 14th and the guild was frantically running around trying to keep present's and stream's hidden from a certain red-haired, s-class wizard because in 5 days it was her birthday. The guild was going to make it her best birthday yet but there was a small problem, her, every corner you turned she was there trying to see what they where doing. This went on for hours but she finally got tired and sat down with a bottle of saké. Every one had their own certain jobs Levy and Gajeel had balloons, Gray and Juvia had the job of handling the present's, the thunder-god tribe had music, Lucy, happy and Natsu had cake but unlucky for them Natsu wanted to eat all the Ingredients.

"Natsu stop! this is for Erza not for you" Lucy sighed hitting his hand away with a wooden spoon "but Lucy there so yummy and there going to be eaten anyway" Natsu complained holding onto the hand that Lucy gave a good whack to.

"yer there going to get eaten when there in the cake if you keep going there is not going to be a cake, you can have the bowl at the end ok " she said giving him a disappointed look as he ran around her kitchen happily.

"ow Lucy I cut my finger again" happy cried out in pain as Lucy ran over to him with Band-Aids "happy that's the 5th time and all you're doing is cutting the ends off of strawberry's" Lucy said raping his paw up.

"Lucy why don't you let me cut them" Natsu asked puppy-dog eyeing her while Lucy just sighed "you'll eat them" she said bluntly as Natsu pouted.

after a bit Lucy had finished the cake and put it into the oven and went to cut the ends of the strawberry's of while Natsu and happy ate what was left in the bowl. Natsu and happy finished eating the dear life out of the bowl they went into the kitchen to find Lucy happily icing the cake wile singing.

"you could be the peanut butter too my jelly" she slowly sung as Natsu and happy quietly listened too her "you could be the butterfly'S I feel in my belly".

as she danced around the kitchen Natsu and happy where hiding watching her when she stopped to hear them giggling "Natsu?...happy?" Lucy asked to see if they where there.

they had come out of their hiding place to see Lucy looking right at them with her eyebrows narrow and her eyes full of confusion "what where you guys doing?" she asked eyeing them with curiosity.

"we where watching you singing" happy said proudly as Natsu quickly cover his mouth and Lucy was left there blushing "y-you where listening to me sing?" she asked trying to hide her cherry red face "y-yer... but you were really good and we wanted to keep listening so we hid. where sorry" natsu said letting go of Happys face to have him fly away yelling 'i can breath' both looking at each other not knowing what to say until Lucy brook the uncomfortable silence.

"you you think im a good singing?" she asked still blushing like a cherry Natsu nodded and she smiled "thanks, so do you want to see the cake" she asked looking right into his black oxen eyes smiling "sure" was all he said as they looked at the cake Natsu drooling making Lucy very happy of her work.

* * *

**3 days left until Erza's birthday**

As gray slowly put presents in Juvias house ,where they where hiding them, Juvia was looking like a lost puppy wonder what to do. she did try putting the presents in her room but gray told her he didn't want her getting hurt so she just sat down watching him.

"Juvia is bored" Juvia mumbled to herself throwing the book away that she was reading and got up to help gray but he just told her to go sit down and do something else.

"gray-Sama Juvia is bored and there are over 300 present'S let me help" she winded trying to get past gray to go and get some presents but gray just pushed her aside and said.

"Juvia I don't want a pretty girl like you getting hurt" Juvias eyes lit up as she realized gray had called her pretty and she fainted to the ground leaving gray with a smile.

* * *

**2 days left until Erza's birthday**

"why do we get the most boring job" Bixslow said as the thunder-god tribe walk in and out of music shops. "I don't know Lucy just said we should do something to help" freed said with absolutely no emotion.

"and where is evergreen" Bixslow said looking around expecting to find her. "she said she didn't want to do any thing for Erza so she didn't want to come" Laxus said stopping making Bixslow and freed bump into him.

"off that topic" Laxus said with a pause because of Bixslows laughing "you called evergreen 'that' don't let her find out you said that. she well kill you!" "what ever!" lauxs snapped back making Bixslow slowly stop his laughing.

"why don't we just higher a dj it would make this job so much easier and he would all ready have all the music?" freed said making the other two sigh "why didn't I think of that!" Bixslow said to know one in particular "because you're an idiot" was all freed said then they left to go find a dj.

* * *

**1 days left until Erza's birthday**

"Gajeel, Lucy put us together so we could _both _do something so could you please stop being so lazy and come help me?" Levy said with an angry tone in her voice.

"fine shrimp but i better be getting some iron after of this" "i use solid script magic i can get you all the iron you want just help" Levy said giving him a punch in the arm shocking Gajeel.

"shrimp i never thought you would get angry enough too punch me, and make it hurt!" Gajeel said exgratiating the last bit leaving Levy blushing a bit "well this is tiring and i cant do this by my self".

levy said picking up a balloon to blow on it and Gajeel helping. they where sitting in Levy's house blowing them up they had blown up about 900 but still had so much more to do to fill the guild so after a bit they went and got some help from Wendy which was easy because she used her magic and blew the all up so Levys house was full of balloons and you could hardly move in there.

"now we just have to leave this here till tomorrow then we can move the to the guild when Mirajane is distracting Erza when they go shopping tomorrow" Wendy said happily. levy sigh and Gajeel eating his iron "so much drama" levy cried going to sit down on her bed and Wendy leaving and Gajeel eating his iron.

"hay i want to go to bed" levy said to Gajeel "and" was all Gajeel said "and get out ok" levy sigh thinking that it was obvious "il leave when i finish eating" Gajeel said picking up another pice of iron and putting it in his mouth. levy sigh and jump under her blankets and started to get comfterball "just lock the door when you leave" was all she said then started to fall asleep "ghe he he" was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**Erza,s birthday**

"COME ON EVERYONE WE DONT HAVE THAT LONG LEFT" Lucy shouted at guild members trying to get them to hurry "she's really scary" gray said to Natsu as they both hid in the corner of the guild trying to hide from Lucy "yer she is but I heard her sing today and she was really good even better than Mira" he said leaving gray shocked "M-Mira" he managed to chock out "yep" Natsu nodded smiling.

"WHERE IS NATSU AND GRAY" Lucy shouted making them jump. they looked up to see Lucy coming over "o crap she found us" gray said trying to make a run for it but some how Lucy grabbed onto him and dragged him back over where Natsu was trembling.

"damn you got strong" gray mumbled "yes i have now go help" she snapped back at him and he ran off when she let go of him. Lucy put her back against the wall and slid down sitting next to Natsu and rested her head on his shoulder "its hard being mean" was all she said as he sweat-droped "but if I don't be mean they wont do anything quick enough at lest you listen, thank you" she sigh and hugged Natsu and he hug her back "its ok".

it was finally time for the party they all just had to wait tell Erza came back. "thanks for my birthday present Mira im happy you remembered, it looks like no one else did" the guild could hear voices from outside.

"but im scared the guild is never this quite did something happen" they could all hear Erza asked "I don't know let's go see" Mira replied and the two came into the guild to have everyone yell out happy birthday and Erza shocked the tears swelling up in her eyes "t-thank you all" she said through sobs.

"it was Lucy's idea" the master said coming up to great Erza and say a happy birthday "really where is she?" Erza asked looking around "I don't know the last place i seen her was when she was telling me to go do something" gray said when there was a fireball like firework in the room. they all turned to where it was to see Natsu and Lucy in a corner, Lucy sleeping on Natsu's shoulder.

"o ok that's where they are" levy said as she left to go and get a drink. every started to party and have fun when Lucy slowly started to wake up "whats going on" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"o your awake" Natsu said as she slowly started to sit up "Erzas hear if you want to go say happy birthday and don't worry every one got every thing don't without you" he gave a sheepish grin "of course they did" Lucy said giving him a playful hit on the arm.

she got up and went over to Erza "happy birthday Erza" Lucy said sleepily Erza turning around to give her a bone crushing hug. "yay now its time for the cake" a drunk levy said in Gajeels arms supposedly they hooked up.

every one laughing and yelling almost no one sober except Lucy Natsu and Erza. when the cake came out Erza drouled over it and almost fainting making Lucy _very_ happy of her work. every one ate cake and then drank and partied some more untill almost everyone passed out. "you did a really good job" Natsu whispered in too Lucy's ear making her jump "thanks" she said smiling then out of know where Natsu kissed her on the check and ran away yelling i regret nothing Lucy giggled and past out.

**HAY ALL HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT ITS SOMETHING AND I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THE STING X LUCY ONE SO CAN YOU TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE OR IF YOU HAVNT READ IT GO READ IT AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE .**

**THE SONG IN THIS IS PERFECT TWO ILL PUT A LINK IN HEAR IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS AND IF YOU DO KNOW WHAT IT IS YOUR AWESOME. WELL ITS TIME FOR ME TO GO TO BED LOVE YOU ALL !**

**SONG LINK~ ** watch?v=GXxbC0B_74s **if it doesnt work just go to youtube :) and hear is a nalu page if you have facebook. **pages/Fairy-tail-nalu/506846932689318


End file.
